Table for two
by SquareShapedTriangle
Summary: Jasmine and Paulo love hanging out. But does Paulo love Jasmine?


Paulo and Jasmine had been dating for a while now. They had gone through a rough patch but things got better when Jasmine dropped some of her extracurricular activities. She still had treasury, softball and environmental but she had dropped all the others. Jasmine had trouble accepting that she needed to make time for her boyfriend at time it got easier for her; she enjoyed Paulo's company more than she enjoyed making noise with her violin.

Jasmine had great fun hanging out with Paulo. He was a bit childish but that's what made him fun. Jasmine had been busy though. Although she loved hanging out with her boyfriend, she had trouble balancing school and having fun. Her friends were distracting her from her activities enough already and keeping up with Paulo (who barely did anything for school) was sucking up her free time as well now.

She had another problem she hadn't had the guts to tell Paulo about yet. The truth was that she loved hanging out with Paulo. But was that all? Hanging out? They both felt their relationship was a romantic one but aside from the occasional hug it seemed like they were just friends hanging out. Jasmine didn't know what Paulo wanted exactly. It was clear to her that she wanted to clear up the confusion. She had to know if Paulo really was interested in her as more than a friend. This was hard on the poor girl. She really didn't want to ruin what they had. But like always, life doesn't always give you the option to do what you want.

Jasmine decided she and Paulo needed to have a good talk. If they couldn't, they just had to… end it. Jasmine felt bad. She didn't want to hurt Paulo but she had lready sacrificed much for the Somali and she couldn't do this forever.

Jasmine got home from school, tired. Their environmental club had been cleaning up the local pond and it was her turn to row the boat around while the others used nets to the many empty bottles, plastic bags and used condoms floating on the water surface. As much as she loved Roseville, its inhabitants were disgusting. As she got to the fridge to grab a quick snack the phone rang. She looked at the display. The phone number was Mike's, one of Paulo's friends. Mike had been lending out his phone to Paulo so he could call her. Although she didn't spend a lot of time with Mike she felt he was a great friend for lending his phone to Paulo this often.

"Hello, " she said as she picked up the horn. "Hi Jazzie!" her boyfriend said enthusiastically. Hearing his voice immediately brightened Jasmine's mood. "Hey, I don't have much time, we're taking a short break while Mike is in the bathroom. I wanted to know if you had any free time tonight. We've been dating for two months and I wanted to celebrate! How about a romantic home-cooked dinner by yours truly?"

Jasmine didn't realise they had been going out for that long already. "Uhm, I don't know if I can. I need to finish my treasury work before winter break and..." she was interrupted by a disappointed sigh from the other end of the line. "It's okay, Jazzie. I know you're busy. Some other time perhaps." she heard Paulo say in a let-down voice. Jasmine felt awful. "You know what," she said, trying to comfort him, "I'll skip softball practice this afternoon and do the treasury work instead. That way I'll have the night off!"

"I don't want you to sacrifice your softball practice for me!", the boy said, "I don't want you to miss out on any fun!" His voice sounded sincere but she knew that he was lying. Tonight was as good a time as any to talk things through with Paulo. This had to happen. Tonight was the night.

"Don't worry about that," she said, trying to come off as happy, "I can miss one practice every once in a while. I'm not the one that needs training!" Paulo let out a short laugh. "You're right Jazzie, you're amazing. Your team needs the extra training to catch up with you!"

Jasmine smiled at the compliments. She went through some quick calculations in her head. "Treasury will take me a while though. I'm not sure if I'm done at dinner time...".

Paulo hesitated for a moment. "How about this," he said, "we have some late night diner and you spend the night here. We've got a spare bed in the basement you can have!" Jasmine was a bit flustered. Spending the night at her boyfriend's house? Was that a good idea? "I don't know, Paulo, my parents would never allow that..." she said, nervously twirling the phone cord around her fingers. The Somali had already thought of that. "I'll have my dad call your parents, alright? Don't worry about your parents!".

Jasmine smiled hearing his confident words. "Oh shit, I gotta go, Mike's coming back. See you at 6 at my place alright?" Paulo said hastily. Jasmine suspected that Paulo was not supposed to be taking a short break. "Yeah, it's a date" she said as she hung up the phone so Paulo could get back to work.

She called her team captain to inform him that she wouldn't be joining them at practice this afternoon. He was slightly annoyed but couldn't deny that she didn't need practice as much as the rest of the team. Jasmine went to her treasury work immediately so she had enough time to prepare for her date. The school had been doing a bunch of small fundraisers and she needed to run the numbers. Jasmine powered through the complicated finances. After double checking for a third time she concluded that she was finally done.

Next, Jasmine would have to ask her parents if she could spend the night at Paulo's. Jasmine hadn't told her parents about his "adventures" with some of the older girls at school. She felt like they didn't need to know; she trusted Paulo.

The phone rang. Jasmine's father picked up. He and Jasmine's mother had a long conversation with the unknown caller and hung up. "That was your boyfriend's father. He told me that your boyfriend had invited you to a sleepover?" Jasmine nervously turned her eyes towards the ground. "Well, you see, I..."

She was interrupted by her father "He'll be watching you so you don't do anything stupid. We discussed this with the boy's father, if he notices anything happening..."

Deep down they thought Jasmine staying over for the night was the better option anyway: they didn't want her walking through town alone at night and they couldn't keep her from visiting her boyfriend. Teenage girls usually find a way behind their parent's back.

"Daaaaaaaad don't say stuff like that! Nothing's gonna happen!" Jasmine said, her cheeks burning red. Her parents laughed. They knew she'd be alright.

After giving her parents a goodbye hug she left the house for the bus stop. She was carrying a bag containing her sleeping gear. She had taken off her school clothes, wearing only her green scarf. After an uneventful bus ride she stood in front of the Paulo's door and rang the doorbell. Nothing happened for a few seconds until she heard someone unlock the door. "Welcome to my mansion!" Paulo said, welcoming the girl into his home. Entering the living room Jasmine noticed Paulo's father was not in his usual spot. Every time Jasmine had been around Paulo's house, his dad was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper or watching TV. Now the spot was empty.

"Lookin' for my dad?" Paulo said with a mischievous smile on his face. "Yeah, where is he?" Jasmine asked. "He's gone for the week. Something to do with work. We've got the house all for ourselves!" Jasmine gave him a confused look. "What? But your dad called my house how did he..." Then it dawned on Jasmine what had happened. "It was you!". Paulo put his hands in front of his mouth. "Hello this is Paulo's father." he said with a deep voice.

"Oh you're so bad!" Jasmine shouted as she playfully slapped Paulo on his arm. "Let me take it up to you." he said as he turned around and walked towards the the table. He had laid the table with a fancy white cloth and even put a candle on the table. "Alright, prepare your taste buds for a complete, three-course feast!" Paulo said as he pulled back the chair for his dinner guest.

He entered the kitchen and came back with two bowls of steaming hot soup. "Now for the first course," he said with a classy voice, "we have a lovely chicken soup prepared from delicious super market soup packets and the best tap water Roseville has to offer."

Jasmine giggled at Paulo's little play. Paulo sat down and waited patiently for Jasmine to say her prayers. They dug in. Jasmine wasn't a fan of soup but knowing that Paulo had prepared it for her made it taste so much better. She watched Paulo enjoying his soup. She loved how he managed to keep his childish smile of wonder while always being the coolest person around. She let out a sigh and started prepared herself to start a serious conversation.

She couldn't say antyhing though; Paulo quickly stood up. "Wait a second, I forgot something. Paulo ran off to the kitchen and returned with two glasses and… a bottle of wine. "It ain't fine dining without some fing wine!" he said smiling. Jasmine wasn't sure what to think. They were both underage! She had never tried alcohol before; it was forbidden! What if her parents found out! "Paulo! We can't drink!" she said indignantly. "Why not? Dad isn't home and there's no way your parents will ever find out. Come one, this is a special occasion!"

Jasmine disliked the idea of drinking alcohol but he had a point. She could also use some liquid courage right now. The conversation she was about to bring up wouldn't be easy and she wouldn't mind being able to speak out without this much hesitating. "Fine." she said after a few seconds. She was disgusted by herself. Allowing her mind to betray her morals. Paulo filled her glass to the brim. He didn't seem to know how drinking wine worked; as bad as she felt, she couldn't help but show a slight smile.

"A toast," Paulo said, holding up his glass, "to us!". Jasmine put her glass against Paulo's and took a sip. It tasted bitter but also sweet. She was overwhelmed by the taste at first. After a second sip she started to like it. "Isn't it great? My dad gets it the best gas station wine money can buy." Paulo said, smiling at the girl in front of him. Jasmine giggled.

When the two had finished their soup Jasmine still hadn't spoken up. She needed to. She just needed a little bit of… motivation. As Paulo left the table to get the second course Jasmine grabbed her glass and quickly drank up the rest of the wine in her glass. She went on to refill her glass to about the same height so Paulo wouldn't find out.

Paulo came back with two plates of spaghetti. "For the second course," he said in his classy waiter voice, "we have a plate of authentic Italian pasta." Jasmine felt the alcohol take effect. She had the courage to speak now. She waited for Paulo to finish serving the tasty pasta.

"Paulo," she began, "we need to talk." Paulo looked up from his plate of spaghetti with a worried look on his face. "Listen. We have a lot of fun together hanging out but… is that all there is to it?" Paulo was confused. "What do you mean, Jazzie?" he said, almost afraid to ask.

"Paulo… do you like me… more than as a friend?" Jasmine said, looking down at her plate. They sat in silence for a moment. "Yes!" he shouted. "I really, really like you Jasmine!" Paulo looked away from Jasmine. "Don't you like me?". Jasmine was relieved by his answer. She could hear from the tone of his voice that he was being honest. Jasmine got up from her chair and walked up to Paulo. "I do" she said. She leant forward and gave Paulo a kiss on the cheeks. Paulo was surprised by her forward behaviour but he didn't mind. He kissed her back. They giggled like maniacs for a few seconds and Jasmine sat back in her seat.

After finishing their spaghetti Paulo took the dirty dishes back to the kitchen and came back with the dessert. "And now, for desert, we have a lovely pint of ice cream. Gathered by a brave young worker deep in the ice mines in the local supermarket this delicacy travelled over half a mile to get to us today." Jasmine laughed at his stupid restaurant jokes. Paulo noticed the wine bottle was empty. It seemed that they might have been having a bit too much fun… "Huh," he said, "I never noticed these bottles were so small… Oh well."

Paulo put the box of ice cream between them and opened it. He gave Jasmine a spoon and they dug in, sharing the box of delicious dairy. The ice cream was sweet, but also contained a bitter taste. Jasmine had never tasted this flavour before but she didn't mind. She didn't get much ice cream at home so wanted to enjoy every last bite of the sugary substance. Paulo seemed to be enjoying his dessert as well. She looked at the box. She couldn't quite work out what the label said but it was made by a company she never heard of, "JB's proof". She assumed it was some kind of supermarket brand.

After finishing the pint of ice cream, Paulo cleaned up. Jasmine got up to help, but she noticed she couldn't keep her balance as well as before. Slightly wobbling she walked to the couch and set down. "You alright, Jazzie?" she heard from behind her. She turned her head around, the world slightly spinning. "Yeah I'm great!" she lied, "I just needed to sit down for a bit, you know?" Paulo didn't mind cleaning up alone. After cleaning up Paulo went to sit down next to Jasmine, putting his arm around her. Jasmine blushed and laid her head against the Somali's shoulder. They sat there fore a moment, enjoying each other's presence. "So," Paulo began, breaking the silence. "There's this romantic comedy on TV right now that's supposed to be pretty funny. Wanna watch?"

Jasmine and Paulo watched the movie together, leaning on each other on the couch. Jasmine was still buzzed from the wine but she had learnt how to not make the world spin around her. Paulo was much more experienced with intoxication and seemed fine.

When the movie was almost finished, Jasmine heard a soft purring next to her. Paulo had drifted off into sleep. She was still laying in his arms. She focussed on the boy's warm fur and smiled. She felt happy. She laid her head down on the sleeping cat's chest, listening to his calming heart beat. The change in position caused his hand to slowly slip downwards from her shoulder. She felt a pleasant tingle as the hand stroked the side of her body. As the hand went further down, Jasmine started to get a bit uncomfortable. It felt good but she knew that it was wrong. She double-checked if Paulo wasn't fake sleeping. She decided to enjoy the strange new feeling just a little bit more before she made it stop.

The sleeping hand passed her thighs and barely touched her small butt. Then the appendage fell down from her behind on the couch cushion. Jasmine was relieved but also a bit disappointed; the sinful feelings she had been enjoying was gone now. She wouldn't have minded if it had taken a bit longer.

Jasmine looked up at Paulo's face. The sudden movement on his chest woke him up. "W-wah?" he said confused. "Hello, sleepyhead," Jasmine teased, "maybe it's about time we take you to bed." Paulo nodded. As they stood up from the couch, Jasmine struggled a bit to keep her balance. "Maybe we should take you to bed first!" Paulo joked. She felt Paulo's strong arms grab her. "Don't worry, I've got you" she heard him say.

"T-thanks." she said as her cheeks turned red. Slowly they started walking to the guest room. Every time she was about to lose balance, Paulo held her tight so she would stay up.

When they reached the guest bed, Paulo slowly sat Jasmine down. He sat next to her and moved his head towards hers. Jasmine laid her hands around the Somali's neck and their lips touched. Jasmine closed her eyes, focussing on the kiss. This turned out to be a bad idea; the room started spinning and Jasmine fell over onto the bed, dragging Paulo with her.

The two were laying on the bed, half on top of each other, their lips still locked. Jasmine noticed the tingly feeling was back and it was stronger than ever. She could feel her heart beating in her chest. Jasmine wanted to see how Paulo would react if she would do the same thing he did to her in his sleep. She let her arm slip down the boy's back until the reached his firm ass. She giggled for a second and pinched his soft flesh. Paulo opened his eyes and looked at Jasmine. "Oh, that's how it is huh?" he said with a smile. Jasmine could barely respond before he took revenge and pinched her tiny butt. She let out a surprised squeak, followed by another pinch in Paulo's behind. For a while the pinches went back and forward and the two ended up giggling like idiots.

Suddenly, Jasmine felt something brushing against her thigh. She looked downwards and noticed Paulo's erect cock. She looked at Paulo flustered, not sure how to react. Paulo looked at her face, not realising what had happened. Then it hit him. "Oh my god!" he yelled, "I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to…" While Paulo was struggling for words, Jasmine's mind was racing. This was not okay. She was very moral, she was a devote question and she had never even thought about doing this kind of stuff with Paulo. Well, not for more than a minute anyway.

But then the tingly feeling came back as Paulo pushed his body away from hers, stroking her sides in the process. It felt too good to resist. The boy next to Jasmine was almost crying now, fearing that he had ruined the delicate relationship they had built up over the last two months.

Jasmine reached her arms around Paulo who now sat away from her on the side of the bed. "Don't worry, Paulo," she said in a soothing voice, "I know you can't help it." Paulo looked around into the girl's eyes. "I'm sorry, Jasmine. I know you're not ready for sex and I'd never want to do anything that makes you uncomfortable." he said, almost crying.

"I am saving myself for marriage," Jasmine confirmed to the sad cat, "besides, I've got no protection..." She paused a moment, blushing even more. With an uncertain smile she whispered "but you can make me feel more comfortable..." Paulo turned around, facing her on the bed again. She grabbed Paulo's hand and guided it to her chest. "Are you sure?" Paulo asked the surprisingly forward girl. Jasmine just smiled at him and kissed him.

Paulo decided that if Jasmine really wanted to get to second base, he would give her the best time he could. He started caressing her body with his soft hands, exploring jer subtle shapes. Gently he took off her scarf and kissed her in her neck as Jasmine the pleasure made her squirm. Jasmine had never touched herself so she was entirely new to this kind of sensation. Paulo's lips went downwards, kissing her softly on her shoulders and then went even lower. As his mouth reached one of the two soft mounds on her chest Jasmine wrapped her arms around the Somali. She had closed her eyes, focusing her mind on these wonderful new feelings. Paulo went on to caress her thighs with his hands, slowly moving towards her inner thighs. Jasmine hesitated for a moment before she opened her legs, giving Paulo access to the treasure between them.

Jasmine moaned as Paulo moved his hands upwards toward her crotch. Paulo stroked the tender area between her legs, making Jasmine gasp for air between her soft moans. Then suddenly, Paulo stopped. Jasmine opened her eyes and looked at Paulo, hoping he would continue. Paulo smiled at her as he got up and put his legs over her, sitting on top of her belly. He moved his feet back, bringing his face between the legs of the inexperienced girl. She had no idea what was about to happen, making the experience all the more intense. As Paulo's lips reached the slit between her legs, Jasmin let out a high pitched moan and grabbed on to the cat on top of her. Paulo giggled as he continued to explore her nethers with her tongue.

Jasmine understood now. This was genius. She would be able to keep her dignity in the eyes of God and still enjoy the wonderful sensation Paulo was giving to her. As Paulo worked his way between her legs, she noticed Paulo's cock dangling between his legs. She knew what she had to do.

She grabbed a hold of Paulo's hips and slid him backwards a bit, making him easier to reach. Paulo was a bit confused for a moment but suddenly it became pretty clear. Jasmine had grabbed Paulo's shaft and started licking it like an ice cream cone. Paulo moaned deeply as he got back to his job pleasuring Jasmine. As they went on, Paulo couldn't help himself but start to thrust his hips a tiny bit. Jasmine understood the message and put the entire tip of his cock in her mouth. The member in her mouth muffled her rhythmic moans. She could hear Paulo enjoying her treat as well as she felt his deep moans cause trembling between her legs.

Paulo went for the gold as he searched the girl's nethers. He found the tiny knob and gave it a little flick with his tongue. Jasmine's reaction was better than he had hoped for as her back arched from the sudden rush of pleasure. Paulo kept teasing the surrounding area, treating her most sensitive spot every once in a while to reward her for the good job she was doing on him.

Jasmine felt the pleasure build up inside her as Paulo's licking went more and more rapidly. "Paulo… s-stop", she moaned, "I-I… I think I'll…". Paulo heard her but didn't stop. In fact, he only went at it harder. Jasmine moaned his name as she felt herself explode around the orange cat's tongue. Wave after wave of pure pleasure washed through her sensitive body. With each wave she moaned loudly and her body twitched uncontrollably.

Paulo had been holding himself back, waiting for her to finish first like a true gentleman. However, after seeing Jasmine react to his movements he couldn't hold himself back any more. He pulled his hips backwards, pulling his member away from Jasmine as he shot his white sticky goo all over Jasmine's soft fur. Jasmine was enjoying herself too much to notice, her glorious orgasm still making her body twitch.

After he too was finished, he turned around to face Jasmine. Jasmine was panting, still recovering her breath. Paulo gave her a loving kiss as he wrapped around her. Jasmine embraced her lover, cuddling his soft fur. They slowly drifted asleep together, their relationship stronger than ever before.

Jasmine knew she made the right choice. This was way better than softball.


End file.
